


【all喻】无题（7）

by MoriMori



Category: all喻 - Fandom, 全职高手
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriMori/pseuds/MoriMori





	【all喻】无题（7）

他在黑暗里翻了个身，变成侧躺的姿势，把自己埋进被子和枕头里，自暴自弃般地，闭上了眼睛。  
右手从衣服下面伸了进去。手的温度比身体要低，触碰到皮肤的时候，他忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
手掌覆盖了锁骨之间的皮肤，然后缓慢地下移，食指和中指夹住左边乳尖，轻轻地揉搓起来。  
想象这是黄少天的手。  
他这么告诉自己。动作的力度加大了，乳尖在刺激下渐渐充血挺立，另一边也开始有了感觉。他的身体对黄少天简直敏感到了极点，光是想着他的名字，就忍不住颤抖着起了反应。  
喻文州更紧地闭上了眼睛，呼吸也更加急促了，变成了低声的轻喘。他的另一只手也加入了进来，指间在裸露的皮肤上游移，从喉间一直到小腹。  
他想象着黄少天的舌头在自己身上。柔软的、湿润的，黄少天的舌头。黄少天抱着他，啃咬着他的喉间和锁骨，舌头触上他的皮肤，一点一点地，慢慢地，点燃他全身。他从锁骨开始舔，一直舔到他乳尖，粗糙的舌苔一遍遍刺激着那个敏感的点，他会含住它，坏心眼地轻咬充血的果实——  
“嗯、……”喻文州更紧地蜷紧了身体，忍不住呻吟出声。  
这个想象带来的触感让他后颈起了一阵通电般的战栗，身体早就升温，出了一层薄汗，下腹更是火热，下面已经抬头了。喻文州张开嘴，像干渴的鱼一样喘息着，右手终于移到下方，握住了自己。  
黄少天。  
黄少天……  
他想象这是黄少天握住了他，黄少天的手指包裹着他，上下滑动着。快感从尾椎直窜进大脑，潮水一样淹没了他，他像喘不过气来一样大口呼吸着，发出不堪入耳的呻吟，快感和羞耻同时烧灼着他的神经，他难耐地在床单上蹭动着身体，绷紧了脚背，连脚趾都蜷紧了。  
他在想着快结婚的黄少天自慰。光是意识到这个事实，就已经让他整个人快燃烧起来了。  
他更深地把头垂了下去，手上加快了动作。眼泪从紧闭的双眼里不受控制地流出来，他咬紧牙关，拼命阻止自己真的叫出那个在心里重复了无数无数遍的名字。  
快了……就快了……  
他想象自己和黄少天接吻。他舔了黄少天的嘴唇，黄少天的吻粗暴地赌过来，野兽一样地啃咬他的嘴唇。他想象自己靠在黄少天颈边，用嘴唇和舌头感受他动脉血管的跳动，他抓着黄少天的头发，让他被迫把头仰起来，他顺着他脖子的线条舔上去，咬住他滚动的喉结。他想象他握住黄少天，把两个人的靠在一起摩擦着，黄少天粗重湿热的呼吸喷在他耳边……他想象黄少天压在他身体上方，眼睛因为欲望而泛红，一滴汗从他的额头滑下来，顺着挺立的鼻梁流淌，最后停在鼻尖，他的双手环着黄少天的脖子，他把他拉下来，把那滴汗轻轻舔掉。他想象黄少天把他压在洗手台上……想象他打开他的双腿，进入他的身体……  
他想起很多很多的黄少天，他们在他被欲望烧得不甚清醒的脑子里走马灯似的飞快过去，真实的，虚假的。他想起小时候的黄少天，圆乎乎的，团子似的，总是喜欢缠着自己，要牵手，要抱抱，睡觉的是也要紧紧抱在一起；想起初中时候的黄少天，穿着干净清爽的白衬衣，骑着单车一路碾过夏天的树荫，那些斑斑驳驳的光影都投在他身上；想起十八岁生日那天的黄少天，挺直了身体乖乖站在喻文州面前，等他给他系人生的第一条领带，喻文州的手指擦过他的脖子，他忍不住吞了吞口水，垂在身侧的双手悄悄握紧……他也想起那天雨里的黄少天，他就那么笑着，看着自己上了出租车。  
“……”  
喻文州颤抖着达到了高潮，在自己手里射了出来。  
高潮的余韵过去了好一会儿，身体都渐渐冷了下来，他才睁开眼睛，愣愣地，目光没有焦点地不知道看向何处。


End file.
